Vaccines
by jessieleigh96
Summary: The kids at Hogwarts all need to get a vaccine to stop them all getting the new flu going around, but one person is afraid to get theirs.
1. Chapter 1

Vaccines

"Wow, a new notice has been put up." Hermione said, rushing over to lok at what it said.  
>"REALLY? HOW AMAZING!" Ron said being sarcastic.<br>"It says that there has been a new type of flu found and we need to get the vaccines..." She trailed off. She hated vaccines.  
>"Oh. When do we get them?" Harry piped up.<br>"Tomorrow." Hermione said.  
>"Oh okay, its good because I don't have quidditch then."<br>"Yeah..."  
>"Hermione... you aren't scared of getting a vaccine are you?" Ron said with a smirk.<br>"No, no! Im just not feeling very well this morning." Her hands were shaking.  
>"Really?" Ron said, trying not to laugh.<br>"Don't laugh! I really don't feel well!" She had tears in her eyes, to try and hide it she turned away.  
>"Ron, stop." Harry said and walked around to the front of Hermione. He placed his hand on her forehead. "You do feel a bit warm..."<br>"Im fine!" She said and walked in the direction of the dormitory.  
>"Did you have to do that?" Harry asked Ron, slightly annoyed.<br>"How was I supposed to know she felt ill? She looked alright before she saw the notice."  
>"Oh well, lets go to tranfiguration."<br>"Fine."

They arrived at the tranfiguration room with ten minutes to spare, and to see that Hermione was already there. She had her head in her hands and was still shaking slightly.  
>"Mione, you okay?" Harry asked her.<br>"Yeah i'm fine." She replied.  
>"Hermione, Im sorry... I shouldn't have laughed." Ron said relucantly.<br>"Its alright." She still sounded annoyed. She closed her eyes after and she winced. Harry noticed.  
>"Hermione are you sure you are alright?"<br>"Yes! Just a slight headache! Its nothing."  
>"You should really go to Madam Pomfrey."<br>"Im going to see her tomorrow for the vaccines so why go now?" She asked.  
>"I guess your right..." Harry said, worried about her friend.<p>

Professor McGonagall had just walked in the room, and while the three friends had been talking, more students had arrived.  
>"Good Morning class. As you all should know by now, you are all due to get vaccines tomorrow. As you have me tomorrow second period, I will be accompaning you to the hospital wing then."<br>"If you still feel ill then, Mione, you should tell her." Harry whispered to her.  
>"Okay." Hermione agreed.<br>"Anything you two would like to discuss with the class?" Both Harry and Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall looking at them.  
>"No, sorry Professor." Harry said, looking apologetic.<p>

She had instructed the students to work in pairs, but Ron, Harry and Hermione worked in a three. They took it in turns to tranfigure the pear in front of them into a different fruit of their choice. Normally, it would take Hermione only one try, but today it seemed to be taking a lot longer.  
>"She really is ill isn't she?" Ron said quietly to Harry. "She can't even do this!"<br>"Yeah, I really think she should go to Madam Pomfrey but she she won't go." They stood and watched her try. Eventually she got it, and sat down at her desk afterwards. After Harry and Ron had also completed the take, they sat next to Hermione and watched her rub her head.

Class was over, so they all went to Divination. They all did nothing as they thought it was pointless. How were your tea leaves supposed to predict your future? They were only tea leaves...

At lunch, all three friends sat in their usual spaces and Ron pigged out on the food infront of him. Harry ate a moderate amount, but they both watched Hermione just take tiny bites and mostly play with her food.  
>"Eat something. You will feel better." Harry told her.<br>"No, i'm not hungry." She replied.  
>"Come on! If Ron can eat that much, i'm sure you could manage at least a bite!"<br>"If anything, Ron is making me feel sick. So if you excuse me, im going to the common room." She got up and left the two boys staring after her.  
>"Whats with her?" Ron asked. Her obviously hadn't heard Harry and Hermiones conversation.<br>"I told her to eat something and she said that you were making her feel sick with how much you were making, then she left."  
>"I have to eat, Harry, you know that." He said, and began stuffing his face again.<br>"I know you have to eat, but I honestly don't understand how you eat so much and don't get fat."  
>"Magic." The two boys laughed and when lunch had finished, they went back to the common room to see Hermione sitting next to the fire.<p>

"Hey Mione." Ron said.  
>"Finished stuffing your face have you?" She said with a smile.<br>"Hey, you know I love my food."  
>"We have the next two lessons free." she informed the others.<br>"Really? Why?" Ron said looking gob smacked.  
>"Professor Binns is on holiday and we always have a free period on a Monday."<br>"Oh yeah! WOOHOO!" Ron was happy, and Hermione was laughing at his reaction.  
>"Thats cool. I needed extra time to do my homework..." Harry said.<br>"Better get started then. I finished mine the other day." She smirked at him.  
>"I wish I was as smart as you Hermione, you make everything seem effortless." He told her.<br>"Just pay attention in class!" She told him and playfully punched his arm.  
>"But thats boring." Both of them laughed together.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The day soon arrived for the students to receive their vaccines. The trio met in the common room to go to their first lesson, which was potions with Professor Snape.  
>"Feeling better today, Mione?" Ron asked her.<br>"Not really." She said.  
>"Worse?" He said.<br>"Just a bit." She said sarcastically and glared at him.  
>"Sorry..." Ron said and stepped backwards.<br>"Hermione, go to bed." Harry instructed.  
>"No Harry! I told you I would tell Madam Pomfrey when we get the vaccines." A shiver caught her by surprise.<br>"Are you cold?" Ron asked her.  
>"A bit, but I will warm up."<br>"Okay."  
>"Shall we go to potions then?" Harry asked.<br>"Potions? It'll be freezing in the dungeons!" Hermione said, looking worried, and Harry whipped his hand to her forehead.  
>"At least it will cool that fever down a little, I hope." He said, genuinely worried for his friend.<br>"I guess..." Hermione said. "Let's go then."

All friends arrived at potions, and after all that walking, Hermione felt a bit warmer. However, upon entry of the classroom, she went straight back to freezing as there was never any heating in there. She kept shivering.  
>"Hermione do you want my jumper?" Ron asked her.<br>"No, I'm fine." Another shiver rippled across her body.  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yes."

With that, Professor Snape walked in a told them to get on with the assignment that he gave then the previous lesson. Hermione couldn't warm up, even with the flames under all of the cauldrons. The room had gotten increasingly warmer, but Hermione was still as cold as Jack Frost. With the end of the lesson approaching, Harry and Ron finished their potions and helped Hermione with hers as she couldn't cut up the ingredients with her numb fingers. Snape checked them all at the end, but Hermione only just scraped to pass as it still wasn't complete, but what she had done so far was perfect.

Second lesson in sight, Hermiones nerves took over her, and her fever went up a degree and she felt tired. All the students were lined up outside the hospital wing, and when it was their class's turn, Hermione was nervous.  
>"Hermione Granger." Her name was called for her to enter the Hospital wing.<br>"Good luck!" Harry called.  
>"Thanks." Her voice only came out as a whisper.<p>

She sat in the chair, and Madam Pomfrey rolled up the sleeves of Hermiones top.  
>"Wow, your skin is quite warm. Are you ill?" The concerned Mediwitch asked.<br>"No, im fine." Hermione gave her a convincing smile.  
>"Okay then. Did you eat anything this morning?" Hermione was being asked the routine questions.<br>"Yes." This was a lie, she wasn't hungry at breakfast so she didn't eat.  
>"Okay then, this will feel like a small scratch." Madam Pomfrey said, inserting the needle into Hermione's left upper arm. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but it still wasn't pleasant.<br>"Now, your arm might ache within the next few hours, and there are a few possible side effects. Dizziness, nausea, are the most common, so if you start to feel a bit unwell then please come and see me as soon as possible." Madam Pomfrey explained.  
>"Okay." Hermione stood up and left. She got out of the door where Professor Mcgonagall greeted her.<p>

"How did it go, Ms Granger?" She asked.  
>"It was alright." She replied.<br>"Okay, come and sit down here while we wait for everyone else." Professor McGonagall put her hand to hermiones arm and led her to the chairs. She noticed that Hermiones skin was hot to the touch. She looked at Hermione, and noticed that she didn't look to well. She was leaning her head on her hand and had her eyes shut.  
>"Are you alright?" She asked.<br>"Yes." Was her reply.  
>"You don't look too well." Professor McGonagall put her hand to Hermione's forehead. "You are burning up."<br>"I'm fine."  
>"Do you feel dizzy?" She asked, and Hermione sighed.<br>"A little." Hermione had given up pretending that she was fine.  
>"Come on, I am taking you back inside." She took Hermione's arm in her grasp and pulled her to stand up. As she stood up, she swayed.<br>"Hermione?"  
>"I don't feel well at all Professor." She said, looking up at her Professor McGonagall. All Professor McGonagall saw was Hermiones eyes roll back to the back of her head and Hermione's knees gave way, but Professor McGonagall prevented her hitting the ground with force.<br>"Ms Granger?"

Hermione had fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Merlins beard! Hermione?" Professor McGonagall laid the limp girl on the cold hard floor of the castle. "Poppy!"  
>"Whats wrong Minerva?" Poppy asked, bustling out of the hospital wing. She gasped. "What happened?"<br>"She didn't look well so I was taking her to you when she collapsed." Professor McGonagall explained to her collegue.  
>"Okay. Hermione?" Madam Pomfrey put her hand to Hermiones head. "She's quite warm; I think she has a fever."<br>"Hermione?" Professor McGonagall was talking to the unconsious girl.

Hermione started to wake, and she put her head to her forehead and opened her eyes slightly.  
>"Whats going on?" She asked in a whisper.<br>"You fainted, which might have been caused by the vaccine or maybe you are ill." Madam Pomfrey explained. Hermione tried to sit up. "No, stay down for a while."  
>"Why? I feel fine now."<br>"Precaution. You could faint again." The healer explained, and Hermione groaned.

After a few minutesof lying on the floor, Madam Pomfrey gave Hermione permission to stand, and helped her do it. She stood up with no difficulty, but after standing, she swayed slightly.  
>"Hermione?" Madam Pomfrey was concerned.<br>"Im fine, its gone." Hermione said.  
>"Lets go back into the hospital wing." suggested Professor McGonagall, taking Hermiones arm. All three walked into the hospital wing, and Hermione sat on the nearest bed.<br>"Minerva, I needto continue with the vaccines. Can you perform diagnostic spells on her?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
>"I can try but i'm not as good as you are." She replied.<br>"Just try your best please?" She pleaded.  
>"Yes sure." Professor McGonagall sighed.<br>"Sorry." Hermione said to her professor. "I should have said I felt ill when Madam Pomfrey asked me."  
>"Dont be sorry. You didnt know that was going to happen." Professor McGonagall saw that Hermione had tears in her eyes, so she sat next to her on the bed and put her arm around her. "Please dont cry! You couldn't help it."<br>"Why didn't I just say I was ill?"  
>"You didn't know the vaccine would do that. Look, you are alright now. Its all done now."<br>"Yeah I guess." Hermione said wiping a tear on the back of her hand. "Thank you professor."  
>"No problem. Now lay down and rest." Professor McGonagall removed her arm from Hermiones shoulders and lifted the bed sheets up. Hermione layed there and Professor McGonagall draped the covers over her. "Now I need to try the diagnostic charm, so please bare with me."<p>

Hermione felt the charm go over her body, and it felt rather comforting. With this, she slowly drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
